


Silliness

by Miss_Lilian



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lilian/pseuds/Miss_Lilian
Summary: This is so silly I'm ashamed to post it. Don't judge me too harshly, gentle reader.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely the fault of Quiltingmom. Happy belated birthday!

 

 

[Phryne and Jack are in bed in Phryne's London boudoir immediately following their reunion.]

 

 

“That was incredible,” she sighed, as she lie on her back, boneless, glistening with perspiration.

 

“Mmm,” he hummed in response, eyes closed and unable to move.

 

“Didn't your wife live with her sister for some time before your divorce?” she asked.

 

“Yes,” he said, quirking an eyebrow and rolling onto his side to face her. “Why do you ask?”

 

“It's just, I thought you would be out of practice,” she said.

 

He chuckled and returned to his supine position. “I've heard it said that it's like riding a bicycle,” he said, “once learned, never forgotten.”

 

“You are obviously an exceptionally talented cyclist,” she said, turning to snuggle up to him.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. 
> 
>  
> 
> November 1917, Boys’ Life, pg. 6, col. 2:  
> “It’s like riding a bicycle,” Ritter argued. “You never forget.”  
> https://books.google.com/books?id=2BGp4q1zhBQC&pg=PA6&dq=%22like+riding+a+bicycle%22&hl=en&sa=X&ei=C2LaULGgIoKi2AXEjoCgCA#v=onepage&q=%22like%20riding%20a%20bicycle%22&f=false


End file.
